The primary objective of this study is to establish baseline bone and blood lead levels in minority urban adolescent women; to quantify bone lead mobilization during pregnancy in urban adolescents; to quantify bone lead mobilization during lactation in urban adolescents; and to determine whether higher iron stores are predictive of less bone lead mobilization during pregnancy and lactation.